I'll make a smasher out of you
by MahNati
Summary: What happens when Tabuu returns and the smashers forget how to fight? It's up to Pit to train them and make them become smashers again.


**I don't own SSBB, Nintendo, Mulan or Disney. If I owned, I would have rivers of money, which is not my case.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everything was calm and fine at the Smash Mansion. Great part of the smashers was at the living room, doing their usual pastimes. Peace didn't last long, as a dark brown haired girl with red Californian lights dashed into the room.

"Guys! I simply had one of the best ideas ever!", MahNati happily exclaimed.

Everyone turned their heads to the authoress, curious at all that excitement.

Ike sighed, "What do you want now? Why can't you just leave us alone?".

"So, these days I got bored and decided to watch a Multilanguage video on YouTube. Then I ended up watching a Mulan video, and this idea appeared!", she threw her arms in the air, "And you know what new idea means? I'm hyper!"

The fighters sweat dropped, not only because of the possibility of them reenacting the whole Mulan film, but because of Mah's weird method of getting rid of boredom.

"And what exactly is this idea?", Link asked unsure.

MahNati grinned, "You'll see."

----------------------------------------------------

It was a bright morning at the Smash Camp. Everyone was formed in a deformed line, chatting, while awaiting their commander to arrive and start training.

Months have passed since the end of Super Smash Bros Brawl. Once the tournament was over, the smashers returned to their home planets, satisfied. Unfortunately for them, nothing threatening or special happened in their planets, making them relax and layback. Taking advantage of this moment, Tabuu, who miraculously survived from his fight against the smashers, started to invade the Smash Universe with Subspace. Master Hand, worried about the situation, summoned the fighters back to Smash Universe in order to fight Tabuu, since he knew he couldn't defeat it by himself. But one thing he didn't expect… the smashers got so lazy that they forgot how to fight!

"Oh, look! It looks like Link's alarm clock finally ringed!", Roy teased as he saw Link running to them, with an ashamed face for arriving late.

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?", Link friendly pushed Roy to the side.

They were about to chat when a voice shouted.

"Everyone form a line!"

The smashers froze at their place for a second, before forming a decent line. Link slightly turned his head to the voice, only to see that the one who shouted was none other than Pit, standing there in a general stance.

Pit was the only smasher who knew how to fight, since he continued training and fighting after the tournament. He wasn't lazy and he got even stronger than before.

"Wait! What an absurd! Why he is the only one who knows how to fight?!", Olimar shouted to the sky.

"Yeah! And what's with us forgetting entirely how to fight, since it's only been a couple of months after Brawl?! You're just saying this so you can glorify Pit!", Wario added.

"Guys, I think you shouldn't…", Pit started.

"Beep!!", Mr. Game and Watch cursed the authoress.

Suddenly, a white elephant playing a piano falls on Wario, Mr. Game and Watch and Olimar, killing the three of them. Oh, what a shame. Anyway, Pit was the only one who knew how to fight, and since Master Hand wasn't a fool, he asked Pit if he could train the smashers. Of course, he accepted the offer.

"I just want to say that I'm really ashamed for your behavior as smashers! Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we know each other from the past!", Pit said in an authority voice as he walked past the line, "And the ones who disobey me, will pay the price."

"Uhhh… I'm so scared of General Pitty Cake!", Roy sarcastically whispered to Ike, who just snickered.

Pit went to a small table, got his sacred bow and aimed an arrow at the red swordsman, "Roy.", he simply called.

Everyone stepped back, leaving poor Roy exposed. The angel suddenly moved the aim upwards and shot the arrow at the top of a wooden pillar.

"Thanks for volunteering.", he lowered his bow, "Go get the arrow."

Roy frowned a little. "No problems. I'll get that thing in no time.", he mumbled while rubbing his hands. As he was about to climb the pillar, Pit approached him with an opened red box. Roy looked curious at the two golden medallions in the velvet. The medallions had the Smash Bros symbol craved on them.

"I think you're forgetting two things.", he said and put one of the medallions in Roy's wrist, "This represents discipline. And this…", he put the other on Roy's free wrist, "Represents strength! Only with the balance of these two things will make you win."

He let go of the swordsman wrists. Roy couldn't stand the weight and fell. Link couldn't help but snicker, while Ike and Marth were desperately trying to hold their laugh.

After a few seconds, Roy finally managed to get to his feet. Using all the strength he had, he tried to climb the pillar, but the weight of the medallions was too much and he failed. Then it was Marth's turn, who not only failed, but fell in a way that, if he was in the real world, he would have broken his neck and all his back bones. Ike also tried to reach the arrow, but the problem wasn't the medallions, it was him that didn't know how to climb well. Link didn't have luck either.

Pit face palmed, "We've got a long way to go.".

He got some beam swords and threw them to the smashers. When Fox was about to get it, Wolf got his beam sword first. Making an innocent face, he swiped his ankles and made him fall. The lupine threw the item on the floor, like nothing happened, while Fox glared at his rival.

Pit: _Let's get down to business_

_To defeat Subspace_

The angel used his beam sword to raise two jars. Before they could land, he broke the two of them and pointed it at the smashers. Everyone got in a fight stance. Taking advantage of the moment, Ganondorf came from behind and put an insect in Link's tunic. The Hylian started to itch, hitting everyone while trying to get rid of it.

Pit: _Did Nintendo send me weaklings _

_When I asked for fighters?_

Pit flew to where Link was.

Pit: _You're the saddest bunch _

_I've ever met_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

He got hit in the stomach once, but managed to take the beam sword from him. He grabbed his collar and looked Link on the eyes.

Pit: _Mister, I'll make a smasher_

_Out of you_

From far away, Navi watched everything. She was trying to control the urge to kill Pit.

At the target practicing, the angel threw three tomatoes in the air, and made a perfect shot with the arrows. Since most of the smashers weren't used to the bow, they couldn't hit any of the tomatoes they launched.

Pit: _Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

Link was about to get an arrow, when Navi appeared with an arrow with a tomato stacked in it and put on Link's bow. Pit noticed the cheat and glared at the Hylian, who just gave an embarrassed smile.

Later they went to practice defense and equilibrium at the end of a cliff. Pit was with a bucket filled with water in his head. A couple of smashers threw stones at him, which were reflected by him using the Angel Ring.

Pit: _Once you find your center_

_You're sure to win_

When it was Link's turn, Ganondorf, Bowser and DeDeDe grinned at him menacingly. They threw their stones in such a way that Link lost his equilibrium. The bucket dropped water all over his face. Confused, he managed to reflect one rock, hitting DeDeDe's stomach.

Pit: _You're a spineless, pale_

_Pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

At the river, the angel was teaching how to properly (and uselessly, since nobody would ever do that in the middle of a war) get a fish with only one hand. Yoshi and Kirby were side by side and did what they were taught. But instead of getting a fish, Yoshi got Kirby's foot.

_Somehow I'll make a smasher_

_Out of you_

In the end of the afternoon, Ike and Roy were in the middle of a crossfire of flaming arrows, trying to avoid them.

Ike: _I'm never gonna catch my breath_

Roy: _Say goodbye to those who knew me_

Roy tripped and got hit on the guts by one flaming arrow.

Marth: _Boy, was I a fool in school_

_For cutting gym_

The prince was practicing martial fights. He tried breaking a brick with his forehead and ended up unconscious.

One afternoon, Pit and Link were practicing their sword fight. Pit after a few seconds, outsmarted Link, and pushed him to a tree. Navi quickly came to his aid.

Navi: _This guy's got 'em scared to death_

Link: _Hope he doesn't destroy me_

Navi pushed him back to the battle.

Sonic: _Now I really wish that I_

_Knew how to swim_

Sonic was trying to cross the river by walking through tiny stakes. He was so scared that he stopped at his place, making the smashers behind him abruptly stop too.

_(Be a smasher)_

_We must be swift as_

_The coursing river_

_(Be a fighter)_

_With all the force_

_Of a great typhoon_

_(Be a smasher)_

_With all the strength_

_Of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_Dark side of the moon_

A rain of fire. The fighters were trying, with no success, to hit a doll that looked like Tabuu with cracker launchers. Peach was about to fire, when Bowser slapped the item to make it fall from her hands. The princess got it by hugging it, but accidentally shot Red's tent and almost hit Red too.

Pit: _Time is racing toward us_

_Till Tabuu arrives_

_Heed my every order_

_And you might survive_

The smashers were marching while carrying weights on their shoulders. Samus was being left behind, as she couldn't stand the weight. Pit approached her and took the weight, leaving Samus behind after that. She stood there, with a sorrow face.

At night, Link was ready to go to his tent. Pit came with Link's horse, Epona, following him.

Pit: _You're unsuited for_

_The rage of war_

_So pack up, go home_

_You're through_

_How could I make a smasher_

_Out of you?_

Pit gave Epona's reins to Link and left. Link took one last look at the wooden pillar. He quickly got the medallions and tried to climb it, but fell backwards. With a determined expression, he tied the medallions ribbons one to each other and began to climb the pillar. The sun was rising, and some of the smashers were getting out of their tents, only to see Link almost reaching the arrow.

_(Be a smasher)_

_We must be swift as_

_The coursing river_

Some of them, like Ike or Roy, were just staring, shocked at the scene; while others, like Marth were silently encouraging him.

_(Be a fighter)_

_With all the force_

_Of a great typhoon_

Link slipped a little, but quickly recovered. The sun, illuminating his face.

_(Be a smasher)_

_With all the strength_

_Of a raging fire_

As Pit was getting out of his tent, an arrow landed in front of him. Surprised, he looked at the wooden pillar. There it was Link, smiling at him on the top of the wooden pillar. Pit gave a small smile, while the rest was cheering for the Hylian.

_Mysterious as the_

_Dark side of the moon_

As the days passed, the fighters were showing improvement. They were getting skilled with the bow and arrows, as the tomatoes that served as the target were all being shot.

_(Be a smasher)_

_We must be swift as_

_The coursing river_

Samus was getting stronger. Soon, she was running with the weights in her shoulder like they were feathers.

Pit and Link got into another duel. This time, it Link was that one who outsmarted Pit. The angel gave a satisfied smile.

_(Be a fighter)_

_With all the force_

_Of a great typhoon_

As the days passed, Sonic was becoming less afraid of water. He managed to cross the river through stacks with no problem. He even made some acrobatics while crossing.

At the training with the beam swords, Wolf seemed to become friendlier, as he got two beam swords gave one of them to Fox with a smile.

Everyone got to their fighting stance.

_(Be a smasher)_

_With all the strength_

_Of a raging fire_

Roy was getting more agile and fast. A crossfire of flaming arrows wasn't a problem to him anymore.

The smashers sliced their beam swords in the air.

_Mysterious as the _

Marth was becoming more and more skilled in martial arts. He, as well as some other fighters, finally managed to break a brick with his forehead.

Yoshi learned how to get fish with one hand and soon he was able to get as many fishes he wanted.

The smashers sliced the beam swords once again.

Peach for the first time made a perfect shot with the cracker launcher and hit Tabuu's doll.

_Dark side of the moon_

They all jumped in the air, slicing the beam sword downwards.

Yes, they were ready to fight Subspace.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Fim!", MahNati clapped her hands once, "What did you think?"

"Despite of the fact that my forehead is still aching, it was good for me.", Marth said with a hand in his forehead.

Pit shrugged, "Me too. Say, Mah, are you going to revive Wario, Mr. Game and Watch and Olimar?"

MahNati gave a sarcastic smile, "Maybe."


End file.
